1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conduit support structure and more particularly to a combination locking strip and buckle for securing one or more cables to a structural support in a manner permitting the cable to be secured in a selective position along the length of the structural support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use interlocking clamp plates in suspending electrical cable, pipes, conduits and the like from a channel-shaped support member. Generally the clamp plates are curved to form a seat for the cable. The clamp plates are notched at one end to form a shoulder engageable with the flange of the channel member, and the opposite ends of the plates are bolted together so as to securely grip the cables. Examples of this type of cable hanger are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,962; 3,522,921; 3,532,311; 3,547,385; and 3,650,499.
The recognized disadvantage of the above described cable hanger is that the clamp plates are connected by threaded members and the like which are subject to damage when exposed to a corrosive environment. Corrosive damage to the metallic clamp plates and the threaded connection of a bolt to the plates can prevent effective reuse of the conduit hanger and substantially weaken the structural strength of the clamp plates. Also, if the threaded connection of the bolt to the plates becomes so corroded that it freezes the connection, movement of the cable hanger on the channel shaped support member for selective positioning of the cable can be substantially prevented.
As an alternative to the metallic clamping plates for securing cables to a channel member, it is known to use flexible bands to secure cables, such as pipes or conduits, to a channel member as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,857. One of the primary advantages of this type of cable connecting device is the use of flexible bands which are non-metallic and are not subject to corrosion. The bands are easily adjustable to accommodate a plurality of cables. The bands extend through spaced slots provided in the base portion of a channel member to secure the conduits in a selected position on the channel member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,339 discloses a tube bank arrangement in which a plurality of tube coils is connected to a spacer bar by U-shaped tube clips which are retained in grooves of the spacer bar. Locking strips engage the tongues of the tube clips to retain the coils in the tube clips and secured to the spacer bar.
It is also well known to utilize nylon cable ties for securing together a plurality of cables, wires, hoses and the like. The nylon ties are particularly adaptable in corrosive environments because they are chemically resistant to solvents, alkalies, acids, oils and greases. Another device that is commercially available for gathering and directing single or groups of cables is a plastic cable holder having a gate for facilitating cable entry and preventing unintentional cable exit. The cable holder is adaptable for connection to a mounting panel. However, the above described cable ties and cable holders are not readily adaptable alone for securing cables and the like to a channel-shaped member.
Therefore, there is need for a cable hanger that is resistant to damage in a corrosive environment and sufficiently adaptable for securing cables and the like to a channel-shaped member where the hanger is easily assembled and disassembled and adjustable for selective positioning of the cables on the channel-shaped member.